


two parts faygo, one part regret

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't even get to have a heart-to-heart with a real dead Vriska. Terezi's stuck talking to a fake one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two parts faygo, one part regret

“This is _so_ not what I expected,” Vriska says. She places her hands on her hips and eyes the room, frowning. “Like, damn, Pyrope. I thought you were better than this.”

Terezi pulls the hood of her cape over her eyes and rolls onto her other side. “Go away,” she grumbles. “You’re not even real.”

“Well, duh. I’m dead, remember?”

She says it like Terezi could’ve forgotten. There is no universe or timeline where Terezi could forget about killing Vriska. Terezi just curls up, hitching her legs up to her chest. She wishes vaguely for a bottle of Faygo, but they’re on the other side of the room and that would mean seeing Vriska. It’d mean _seeing._

“Ugh. I can’t believe you’re hallucinating and not even real high. Just high on shitty soda. _Lame._ ” Vriska kicks an empty bottle of Faygo, sending it clattering across the floor. “What the hell happened to you, sis? You used to be cool.”

“I’m cool,” Terezi mumbles. “I am so cool, spidertroll. The law is my sweet pair of sunglasses and justice is my jetpack. I’m the coolest.”

Vriska laughs- and she’s always had this loud, obnoxious laugh, a spine-wrenching, high-pitched _ha ha ha!_ that makes Terezi’s eyelid twitch. “You don’t actually _believe_ that, do you?”

“Of course not! I’m not _that_ stupid.”

“But you _are_ pretty stupid, dummy.” Terezi hears Vriska drop onto the floor, inches from her side. “Like, I thought you _loved_ being blind! You bitched at me like crazy for doing it, which, geeeeeeeez, cut me some slack, but you were so up for it. You never shut up about smelling things and licking people or whatever. What happened?”

Terezi has a list of things that have happened in the past sweep and a half. She’s made several lists, starting over and over with each new development, but at the top of each one was just _Vriska,_ every time. Just her name, nothing more, atop every stupid, stupid list.

(She wonders what happened to the most recent one. Gamzee might’ve taken it, resulting in a half-hearted slap fight that turned into sticky make-outs. The usual.)

“Gamzee happened,” she says, and it’s not a _total_ lie. Gamzee certainly happened, and he’s definitely part of the reason she feels like something His Tyranny spat out after devouring a subpar legislacerator. But Gamzee is not everything, no matter what his rants tend to suggest.

“Right, uh-huh. How’d it go again? You tried bringing him to _justice_ and you ended up having black smooches in the horn pile. Sounds like something out of Karkat’s romcoms! Up until… _this_ all happened, I guess.”

_This_ being empty Faygo bottles littering the floor, no pants, and ugly purple nail polish on her toes. Shame roils in her like so much carbonated soda, but it is smothered by that beast called apathy. Terezi shrugs and rolls onto her stomach.

Vriska sighs melodramatically. “God, sis. Me, Makara…you really are attracted to bad decisions, huh?”

Terezi sits up and glares at her, and there she is, in all her six sweeps glory, her hair tangled, her clothes wrinkled. If she rolled up her jeans, surely there’d be at least one half-healed scrape on her knee. “I wasn’t pitch for you,” is what comes out of Terezi’s mouth, though she’s fairly certain it wasn’t what she intended to say.

Vriska blinks, then grins like she’s won the game, whatever the hell it was they were playing. “Well, it’s nice to be appreciated, isn’t it?” she says. And then she doesn’t disappear in a blink, or slowly fade away, but she goes out of focus until Terezi can’t see her anymore.

Terezi grabs a half-empty soda bottle without looking and chugs down the remaining swill. Moon Mist. She scowls at the taste, but keeps drinking alone.


End file.
